Case 101
by dragon-hottie
Summary: Case Type: Kidnap Victim: Hermione's daughter Kidnapper: Draco Malfoy Intentions: Unknown
1. Default Chapter

A/N Enjoy the story nothing much to say here.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter One

He looked at the figure sleeping next to him. Her naked body was covered up with the bed sheets.

He smoothed out her ruffled hair and brushed them out of her eyes. She was sleeping so soundly like the silence of deep snow. Nothing in the world could wake her up now, not even his disappearance.

He slowly got out of the bed and put on his robes. Then with a final kiss on her lips, he left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione slapped on some ham and cheese on the sandwich she was making.

"Mommy, is it done yet?" A childish whine came from a seven year old girl.

"Just a minute now, Audrielle. Please be patient," Hermione said exasperatedly to her daughter for what seems like the twelfth time.

Finally Hermione smacked on the top bread and handed the sandwich to Audrielle.

"Mommy is going to leave soon. Your babysitter will be coming any moment now, I want you to be a good girl and not cause any trouble for Mrs. Kashino," Hermione carefully explained to her.

"But mommy, where are you going? You're always gone," Audrielle whined.

"Well, mommy is going to an important banquet in my honor."

"Why can't I come?"

"Because you'll get bored and want to come home after a few minutes. Besides you like Mrs. Kashino don't you?"

Audrielle nodded.

"Then go play in the living room while mommy get ready," Hermione gave her a little budge.

She trudged upstairs into the master bedroom. The fancy evening dress she picked out for herself lay on the bed. Hermione put on the black strapless gown that flowed down to her feet. Then she applied makeup and added a few accessories and finally put on black pumps to match her outfit. Last she draped sheer silver shawl over her shoulders to complete the look.

Hermione walked downstairs into the living room and looked around.

"Mrs. Kashino's still not here yet, I wonder what happened to her, she's never late," Hermione stated.

"Maybe she's too busy with Mr. Kashino," Audrielle replied.

Everyone in the city knew about Mrs. Kashino's famous motorcycle husband.

"I hope she shows up soon, I'm going to be late," Hermione sneaked a glance at the clock; the banquet was going to start in ten minutes.

"Why don't you go mommy, I can take care of myself until Mrs. Kashino comes," Audrielle offered.

"But, honey, I hate leaving you alone; you're still just a child."

"But, mom, I've been by my self plenty of times. I'm a big girl now!"

Hermione laughed at her daughter's stubbornness, it certainly came from her father. Hermione winced involuntarily as she remember Audrielle's father.

"Are you alright mommy," Audrielle sounded worried.

"I'm fine honey."

Hermione looked at the clock again then back at her daughter.

"Oh, I really don't like the idea of leaving you alone. But if I don't go soon, I'm going to be late," Hermione slowly, running through possible choices over in her mind, "I hate doing this, but I guess you can stay here alone until Mrs. Kashino comes."

"You can trust me mommy!" Audrielle said proudly.

"I know I can, you're my daughter after all," Hermione smiled lovingly at Audrielle, "Alright then, I guess I better get going. You have fun with Mrs. Kashino."

Then with a tiny last kiss Hermione apparated out of the house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is everything ready to go?" A cold voice asked.

"Yes sir, we've waiting for her to go," A second voice replied.

"Alright then proceed with the plan, and I'm warning you, do not screw it up, your life is at stake."

With a short bow, the second man apparated onto the streets of a silent neighborhood. He positioned himself in the shadow of a maple tree. The houses around him were very well built featuring many European styles. Maple, mahogany and birch trees lined the side walks casting a sheet of darkness over the road hiding any possible movements. Across from him was a large two story Spanish styled house complete with a courtyard.

He waited there for five minutes before a young woman with blonde hair strolled up the street in a hurry. The girl clutched her worn out purse by her side protecting it from potential robbers. The street light reflected on her face showing her annoyance.

He observed her for several more steps before he pulled out his wand and carefully aimed it at her. With a silent whisper, the woman fell to the ground without disturbing her surroundings.

He then transferred her body into a crowd of bushes, concealing her body. The man waited for another ten minutes until an owl few over the house. That was the signal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione stepped into the great ballroom of the ministry of magic. A rush of people greeted her; she wasn't surprised at all this was _her_ night. Well you might be wondering what Hermione did to deserve such a great audience. Well it was simple, Hermione, being the brilliant person that she was had invented a self spelling wand.

The dinning hall was decorated with her favorite colors, blue and silver. Plates of real silver gleamed under a stately chandelier. She sat down at the head of the table and soon was joined by many of her colleagues.

After they finished the seven course meal, Hermione's boss stood up on the raised platform to introduce Hermione.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for coming here today to celebrate the truly historical moment."

Loud clapping.

"I'm sure that you all know the reason why you're here. Some came for the expansion of knowledge. Some to make business deals and others came for the free meal."

Scattered laughter.

"I remember when Miss Granger was a newly graduate of Hogwarts. She was a fine and mature lady back then as well. When she came here searching for a job, I knew the moment I laid my eyes on her that one day she would go down in history, and now she will. Without further ado I introduce to you the one and only Hermione Granger."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Break!!!!!!!!

He walked across the streets and knocked loudly on the door. A sound of running feet greeted him.

"Who is it?" A girl's voice asked.

"I'm a friend of your mommy, she forgot something at home and she asked me to get it for her," the man replied.

On the other side of the door Audrielle bite her lips in frustration. Should she open the door, her mom always taught her to never open the door to strangers. But then the man said he was a friend of her mommy. What if her mom really did need something that was important? Audrielle stood there and stared at the door for a few minutes before reaching her final decision.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clapping erupted in the great hall.

Hermione stepped onto the platform and kissed her boss on both side of his cheeks, it was tradition. She looked at the many faces that were waiting for her to speak; she looked down at her notes and began.

"I am most honored to be here this evening. For years I wanted to make the wizarding a better place for all and now I have done it. When I was a seventeen year old girl, I searched for a job that would challenge me. I didn't want a regular job like everyone else; I wanted to do something that would be worth while. Then one rainy day I stumbled onto the Research Development Center for Magic, that moment I knew it was right to me."

"I stared out like most people, working on magical analysis, then one day my boss, Mr. Finley, appointed me as the head researcher for his new project. I was so excited at the things I could learn and produce. It took a long time, nine years to be exact, but I finally did it. Ladies and gentlemen I've invented the first self spelling wand!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He could tell the girl was trying to figure out whether she should open the door or not. He waited patiently; finally he heard a tiny click signifying the lock has been opened. He grinned to himself, children are so easily fooled.

Before the girl could say anything, he whipped out his wand and muttered a spell. Immediately the girl collapsed lifelessly in his arms. He looked down at the girl's fair features. Her skin was fair with a little of an olive tone to it. Her hair was strawberry blonde styled in ringlets that fell to her shoulder blades. Her face was shaped... just like her mother's. With a glance up and down the street he apparated with the girl.

A woman with dark hair was waiting for him.

"Good you have the girl, what should we do now?"

"Continue with the plan you know where to go."

The woman tossed the girl into a muggle car, perfect disguise for a kidnap. Then she was gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione finished her speech and stepped down from the platform. The dancing started in the center floor.

Hermione sat there watching other couples get up and dance. They looked so happy to be in each other's arms. It was a long time ago since Hermione had been like that. For some reason after her last relationship Hermione could never convince herself to go out again. Something stopped her from doing so, a deep secret in side of her.

"Miss would you like to dance with me?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The man went back to the girl's house. The door was wide open as if welcoming him into their home. He stepped inside and closed the door shut, and thus began one of the greatest kidnap cases in the history of the magical world.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione looked up a saw a god standing there. His natural blonde hair lined the side of his face. He had a rich caramel colored eyes, and peach colored lips. Even though he was wearing a tuxedo Hermione could still she his well fined built. He looked strangely familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't remember where she had seen the man.

"Um...sure," Hermione said hesitantly.

The guy swept her into his arms and led her to the dance floor. A slow dance began. The guy put his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione blushed as she felt the warmness of his skin. Seeing Hermione's embarrassment he shot her an encouraging smile which Hermione returned.

When the dance ended he led her back to her seat and engaged her in a conversation. The end of the party came all too soon for Hermione, she didn't want to stop talking to the wonderful man.

"Where do you live, do you want me to take you home?"

"It's alright I'll just apparate, but thanks anyways."

"I really enjoyed spending time with you Hermione, could I see you again?"

Hermione knew he was going to ask her that. Part of her wanted to kiss him and say yes, but the dark side of her reminded her of her little secret. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

The man gave her a short nod then excused himself.

Hermione watched the handsome man weaved into another crowd leaving her alone in the corner. Then she realized that she didn't even ask him for his name, but it's not like it mattered.

Just like that another man had disappeared from her life just like all the others.

Hermione sighed and picked up her purse. She walked over to her boss and bid him goodnight despite his attempts to try to get her to stay.

Hermione concentrated on her house and her daughter and with a pop she arrived outside her house. She took out her keys and was about to put in into the lock but the door swung open.

"Hello Hermione welcome home..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N I hope you guys liked the first chapter. If you think this story is hopeless please tell me, I don't want to end the story after ten chapters because no one is reading it. Thanks! R&R


	2. Chapter Two

A/N Thank you guys so much for the support and the reviews! The first chapter had breaks like these!!!!!!! or or , but they just wouldn't show up I don't know if there's something wrong with my computer so pay attention people this part is very important!

WHENEVER YOU SEE THIS "BREAK" THAT'S INCLUDING THE QUOTATION MARKS, THAT MEANS NEITHER A AMOUNT OF TIME HAS PAST OR THEY'RE IN A DIFFERENT PLACE.

"BREAK"

She woke up in the morning and looked around her. The left side of the bed was empty. She looked around the room thinking that he was in the bathroom or something. She got up from the bed and wrapped a robe around herself.

She sneaked a peek into the bathroom, but no one was there.

She started to worry, where did he go? He couldn't have left her here by herself after what happened last night, he couldn't have, he promised.

She broke down in sobs on the floor; at that time she hated herself for being so naïve as to trust him. She lay there on the plush dirty carpet of the hotel room for hours. She could see the sunlight streaming through the dark red curtains giving off a feeling of utmost despair.

Whenever footsteps past the room, she thought it was him, but it wasn't. When the door opened, she thought it was him, it wasn't, it was the maid. Giving up on waiting for him, she distractedly threw on some clothes and left the room.

But she paused at the door. Her eyes swept over the unmade bed the ruffled blankets and the pillows on the floor.

"Goodbye, my love, goodbye forever."

"BREAK"

Hermione stared at the man standing in front of her. A sick feeling erupted in her stomach, something was wrong and she was about to find out.

"Well Hermione do come in after all it is your house," the man said pleasantly as if he was an invited guest.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, but she already knew.

"Yours truly Draco Malfoy," he flashed her a brilliant grin.

"What are you doing in my house?" Even though she said this, but her brain didn't register it until a few second later, "oh my God! Where's my daughter? Did you do something to her! IF something happened to her I'll hex your ass into hell!"

"Manners Hermione, manners, something that you never seem to have," Draco said haughtily.

"I'll ask you one more time, where the hell IS MY DAUGHTER!" Hermione's voice got louder with each word.

Draco clasped his hand onto Hermione's mouth to stop her from waking up half the neighborhood. Despite Hermione's violent struggle, which caused him few scratches on his face, Draco dragged Hermione into the living room.

Hermione sat down on her sofa willing herself to remain as calm as possible in the giving circumstance. She sorted through her mind in an analytical order trying to piece together what's happening.

She knew that Draco Malfoy is in her house. Audrielle's whereabouts are unknown to her. Mrs. Kashino doesn't seem to be here.

Draco strolled into her kitchen and poured her a cup of very strong tea and gave it to Hermione. Hermione looked at him in disgust and pushed the drink away.

"I suppose you figured out by now what happened," Draco said calmly.

"You kidnapped Audrielle didn't you," Hermione spoke in a bare whisper.

"So that's her name," Draco said simply.

"Where is my daughter?"

"If I tell you that defeat the whole point of a kidnap wouldn't it."

"That's it I'm calling the aurors," Hermione stood up from the couch.

Hermione swung her leg across the sofa, landed on the other side. She had to find her owl; she had to owl the aurors.

In one quick movement Draco caught up with her. He grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder. Hermione pounded on his back and kicked his stomach, but he didn't seem to notice. Draco tossed her onto the couch and sat across from her on an armchair.

"God damn it! Where the hell did you take her, you bastard!"

"You're in no position to question me so just be quiet while I explain a few things to you."

Hermione glared at his clean shaven face, a face she hadn't seen for eight years.

"As you know I kidnapped Audrielle, now she's with one of my trusted colleagues. As long as you do what I ask, no harm will come to her, understand? Your daughter is the hostage, and you are responsible for her life. As long as you give me the ransom, she'll be safe. And let me tell you that I have done this before. And all the kids are safely back with their parent, all of the parents who paid that is."

Hermione looked at the man in pure hatred. She couldn't stand this anymore. She just can't believe that her little angel was gone. Hermione bolted up the stairs and rushed into Audrielle's room, desperately hoping that she was there and this was just a cruel joke someone decided to play on her.

Audrielle's dolls sat neatly in a row on the floor. Her bed was made with fluffy pillows against the headboard. Her laundry was piled orderly in her closet. Her things were all over the room. Yet there was no trace of her.

Hermione continued running from room to room, hoping that Audrielle will pop up from behind a desk or crawl out from under a bed, but that didn't happen.

After searching all the rooms, Hermione ran into her own room. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and found what she was looking for. Hermione picked up her wand hastily and ran downstairs.

Draco sat on a recliner sipping the martini he made for himself. Hermione pointed her wand at him. Her hands were shaking beyond control. Her breathe came out jagged and rough.

"Tell me where my daughter is or I'll kill you!"

Draco cast a glance at her and smiled, not taking her seriously at all and returned to the drink.

Hermione muttered a spell and the wine glass shattered into thousands of pieces. The cocktail drink spilled onto his clean white shirt, dying it red. The broken pieces fell onto to the clean white carpet and some pierced Draco's hands making it heavy with blood.

"Tell me where my daughter is now; the next time something shatters it's going to be your body."

Draco got up from the chair and calmly walked over to her.

"Don't come any closer or you'll die!" Hermione warned him, her hands were still shaking hysterically.

Draco gently raised his hand and edged towards her slowly.

"Now listen Hermione, be reasonable," Draco said soothingly.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT BEING REASONABLE WITH YOU! TELL ME WHERE MY DAUGHTOR IS!"

Hermione couldn't hold her tears back anymore; they spilled over the edge of her eyes and poured on her face.

Draco raised his hand to her eyes and wiped the tears off. Hermione flinched as he touched her and backed away quickly out of his reach.

"Hermione don't cry, let's talk about this like mature adults now," Draco said this phrase for about the hundredth time in his career.

"Don't play mind games with me. I'm going to say this one more time, where is my daughter?" Hermione asked in a deadly whisper, "tell me now or be prepared to die."

Draco sighed exasperatedly and took something out of his pockets. It was a small ornate mirror about the size of his fist.

"See this Hermione, this is a communication mirror. The person who has your daughter has the other mirror. I can talk to her freely using this device. If I don't speak to her every thirty minutes, she's going to kill your daughter. So if you kill me, you'll be killing your daughter too."

Hermione's arms sagged in defeat. There was nothing she can do for her daughter anymore. For the first time ever she's failed in doing something, and it was the most important thing too.

Draco walked towards her again, this time Hermione didn't back off. She let him take her wand out of her hands and led her to the sofa again.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione said blankly.

"I thought you would never ask. Most people ask that question first."

"What do you want from me?" Hermione repeated.

"I want your self spelling wand formula. Also I need you to tell me everyone who knows about how it's made."

"Who wants it?"

Draco grinned.

"The Dark Lord."

Hermione showed no reaction to this. She didn't need to ask what he wanted it for. Obviously with the help of programmed self spelling wand it would be much easier to kill people and he could build an army simply out of wands that could destroy the world. (A/N hahhahahahaha, wiping tears from my eye. Sorry the idea was just so funny an army of self attacking wands. Imagine Voldemort walking into the ministry of magic with thousands of wands trailing behind him!)

Hermione didn't want to make this decision. Who would? She could give the dark lord what he wants and let him rule as the supreme leader of all wizards or she could watch her daughter die.

Hermione can't let her daughter die; Audrielle is all she has and all she wants.

Hermione nodded in silence.

Draco grinned, another mission accomplished.

"Where is it?"

"The formula is in the lab at the ministry of magic," Hermione said tonelessly, "We can go get it now."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I'm not going to try to break into the ministry of magic, I'll get arrested. Besides now is too soon, there's bound to be a lot of security around that formula tonight, it's too risky now. It's much safer to sneak it out in a few more days, after the security around it loosen a bit."

"But I want my daughter back now! I don't fucking care about you getting arrested"

"Shut up woman, you'll have your daughter back eventually. Of course you won't care I get arrested that's what you want to happen," Malfoy snapped back.

Hermione shut her mouth after that. Instead she sat on the sofa trying to come up with a way to save Audrielle without destroying the magical world, in the end she came up with nothing.

Hermione sat on that sofa for an hour before her bottom started to get numb. She stood up from the sofa and walked outside to the porch. It was very late. There was a full moon today, the reflection of the moon flickered across the lake behind Hermione's house. The wind hardly stirred, the trees stood majestically in the grass guarding their leaves.

Hermione cradled her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. What she wouldn't give to have her daughter back in her arms. She wanted to tuck her little precious girl in her princess bed and tell her a story. She wanted to hear Audrielle's angel voice calling her mommy.

The tears she held back, broke the dam she built. She blamed herself for everything. Everything was her fault. Only if she didn't leave her precious girl home by herself, only if she took Audrielle with her, only if she didn't go to the banquet. This was all her fault this whole entire dammed thing was her fault.

At times like this Hermione wished that she had a husband. How she dearly wished that her husband would wrap her in his arms and let her cry into his shoulders then rock her to sleep. She wanted him to whisper calm words into her ears to calm her nerves. She didn't want to carry on this burden alone; she needed someone to do this with her. But she had given up on that dream a long time ago when she had lost him.

Why can't some guy just wrap her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. What did she do to deserve this harsh punishment?

"Why? Why do you have to do this to me," Hermione said weakly to that one person.

"Why did who do this to you?" A soft voice came from behind her.

Hermione whipped around and saw Draco standing there. The moonlight fell across his hair making it appear brighter than before. His grey eyes gleamed under the starlight, heavy with exhaustion.

How Hermione hated the way he stood over her like he was superior to her. How she hated the way his hair always fell onto his face. How she hated everything about him from his looks to his very existence.

"Haven't you caused enough pain for one night Malfoy," Hermione grumbled.

"I just finished talking to my partner on the mirror and I thought you'd like to know that your daughter is awake now and she doing fine."

"Is she hungry? Where is she, is she cold or tired? Does she need anything maybe her dolls or her blanket?" Hermione said worriedly, if she can't be there for her daughter at least she could make sure her daughter was alright.

Draco laughed coldly at her eagerness to help her daughter.

"Is that what you learned after Hogwarts? How to worry about other people," Draco said humorously.

"No Draco, I learned how to be a good parent to my daughter and you'd know too if you were one," Hermione whispered quietly to him as she passed him.

She opened the back door into the house and stepped inside and locked the door.

Draco stared at Hermione until she disappeared from his view. He shook his head from side to side with disbelief that was probably the only woman on earth who would have an attitude like that after her kid has been kidnapped.

Sometimes a job like his can get a bit tiring. After all you'd have to put up with wailing parents and bratty rich kids. All that tension sometimes can give you a serious migraine which Draco was experiencing right now.

Draco sighed; maybe he was getting a bit old for this even though he was only 26. Maybe he should call it quits after this one. Draco chuckled at the thought of him going up to Voldemort and telling him he wanted to quit. He probably won't make it out alive after that.

But only if Draco knew what was in store for him, he would have quite right away.

"BREAK"

A/n another chapter done. What do you guys think? I know this is slow going, but it will get more interesting. I don't mind constructive comments, please send them to me. Oh if you would like me to send you an email when I update then just leave your email in the review. Normally the would do it but the thing been down lately.


End file.
